


The Risk

by spockedscully (Saphira_Scully)



Series: Stories from the Enterprise [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Scully/pseuds/spockedscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story written due to the DMD challenge, which took place in April this year. The theme is: The price of adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Risk

He slowly takes his hand. A breath.  
_A beat._  
Now or never. This is what the adulthood means. This is the price. The risk.  
I love you, he thinks. But he can't say it aloud.  
But he _must_ do it.  
„I know what you feel,“ the other says. He looks at him abruptly. Why, this is a surprise. Or is it, really? Their hands are touching.  
„I accept it.“  
He _accepts_ it? Does he? But then he realizes – this is all what he can get from him. The acceptance.  
It's what their relationship is going to be about.


End file.
